


Pimple

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Drama, Humor, In Character, Irony, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never thought it was possible. Oneshot. Plz R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimple

**Story:** **_Pimple_ **

**Summary:** **_He'd never thought it was possible._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach..._ **

* * *

He'd never thought it was possible. Perhaps its because such a beauty was known in all of Soul Society as pure and untouchable to filth. Or possibly, it was his overconfidence in his 'perfect' face that led to such shock. Upon coming to the mirror one morning, to do his daily touch ups. Not that he needed to – he just chose to take the opportunity to _add_  beauty to his already beautiful face. It was at that moment that he froze dead in his tracks, staring at a hideous thing in the mirror that couldn't possibly be  _his_  face. No, he was sure it wasn't, as this face had been contaminated. So what was he seeing? Was his eyes tricking him? This all had to be an illusion, right? The horror, and disbelief that he was feeling, we'd have to say he'd brought on himself, as his panicked scream was heard in every inch of Soul Society at realization that even an admirable, and most clean face like his could in fact be tainted with a simple, but terrible, thing known as a 'pimple'.

Poor Yumichika, this is reality. We've  _all_  been there.

* * *

**A/N:** **_What do you think. I've always wondered how Yumichika would react to having a pimple. This is my guess. Review._ **


End file.
